Where the Streets Have No Names
by Fauxhawk
Summary: Sequel of sorts to Angel. Compilation of oneshots. Taker; appearances by others. Contains adult themes.
1. I Believe I Can Fly

**Where the Streets Have No Names**

_I was originally writing an actual sequel, but it went all weird on me so I scrapped it and decided to do a compilation of oneshots post-_Angel_ instead. These take place after Mark's time on Earth is over. If you haven't read _Angel_, go read that first or else these stories are likely to make little sense to you._ _Some of the titles to some chapters will be song names because I'm just lazy like that :P_

_Side note: Someone PM'd me a question asking whether Angel is the one from Buffy/Angel. Now that I think about it, I guess they do sorta resemble each other, but the short answer is no. Besides, Spike is much much cooler anyways :P (Cookies go to anyone who can pull off a Spike/Taker story!)_

_Rated M for sex, violence, and mucho profanity. Contains m/m scenes._

* * *

**1. I Believe I Can Fly**

"You lied to me."

Angel arches his eyebrows at me. "I did?"

"You said they'd be black." I look over my shoulder. Yep, they are definitely not black. Quite the opposite, in fact.

"No, Mark. I said I _thought_ you could have black ones. I guess I was wrong," he says. He comes over and strokes his hands over my wings, making me shiver. It feels so weird to feel sensations on parts of my body that weren't even there until recently.

"Besides," he continues, "Colour has no effect on performance. They'll still work no problem."

"But black looks better than white," I grumble, eyeing his black wings.

"I have black hair dye you can use," Gwen pipes up from the edge of the cliff where she's precariously perched.

I glance at her hair fluttering in the wind. "Your hair is blue," I state the obvious.

"Oh, I have all kinds of colours. Blue, black, pink--"

"I don't want pink wings, darlin'."

A devious look comes into her eyes. I'm definitely not letting her touch my wings. I give her a hard look but she simply smiles at me. Brazen little thing she is. She begins to rock back and forth on her heels, teetering dangerously over the edge of the cliff. I know she can fly but it still makes me uneasy. Part of me wants to go over there and yank her away, but the other part of me wants to stay the hell away from the edge. It's a long drop down. I don't mix well with heights, which may seem stupid considering how tall I am but I don't want to be any higher up than I have to be. Getting up on the top rope of a wrestling ring to do Old School is about my limit. Anything higher than that usually resulted in lots of pain for me. I tried really hard to avoid ladder matches. Those are no day at the beach, if you know what I mean.

Speaking of which, this is no day at the beach either. "You lied 'bout going to the beach too," I say to Angel. Normally, I'm not big on sunshine. I freckle like crazy and get sunburn instead of a tan. Irish blood will do that to you. But apparently, this doesn't happen up here.

"We are at the beach," he replies.

"We're five hundred feet _above_ the beach," I correct him.

He shrugs. "Same difference."

I look out at the water, and the sunlight glimmering off the surface. There's a curve in the otherwise straight line of land we're standing on, and that's where the beach is down below. Moss is covering a good portion of the sides of the cliffs. The waves are splashing against the bottom of the cliffs on the other end of the beach. It kinda reminds me of Ireland. I spot a few good fishing spots down below. I'll have to try them out sometime.

"Come on, Marky! Quit stalling!" Gwen yells impatiently at me, "You can't be an angel and not know how to fly."

I hate to admit it but she's right. I would make some shitty ass angel if I didn't know how to use my wings. I take a few steps closer to the edge. I immediately start to sway involuntarily when I look down, and take a step backwards. Shit, this is really high up. I blow out a long breath. "So, how's this work?" I ask.

"Just jump off," Angel instructs me.

"What?" I stare at him incredulously but he looks completely serious. There's no way I am jumping to my death voluntarily.

"Don't worry," Angel tries to reassure me, "If you drop, the water will break your fall."

Well that's just fucking great. I'm gonna fall five hundred feet into the lake and then drown because my big ass wings will sink me like a rock. That's not very reassuring at all.

"It helps if you don't think about it. I didn't. Well, actually I didn't really have a choice…" Gwen rambles on but I don't hear the rest of what she says.

"What do you mean you didn't really have--Son of a bitch!" I yell when Angel shoves me from behind and before I know it, I'm plummeting towards the water head first. Oh fuck. I'm gonna die. I see a few jagged rocks that look like they're rushing up to meet me and I hope I don't land on of them. That would fucking hurt. Ridiculous thoughts start presenting themselves in my mind. Can you even die in heaven? Re-die? And then what happens?

My wings suddenly extend out as if of their on accord and I'm not plummeting anymore but gliding away from the cliffs. "Holy shit," I mutter to myself. My heart is lodged in my throat and trying to pound its way out.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Angel swoops in next to me, giving me a shit-eating grin. He pauses for a bit then adds, "And I don't think my mother would appreciate you calling her a bitch."

I growl and try to grab him but he dodges me and takes off higher into the sky, laughing the entire time. Goddamn bastard. It takes me a while to figure out exactly how to manoeuver my wings to get up higher but I finally get the hang of it and chase Angel through the sky. The wind whooshes past my ears and the land underneath us looks like it's getting smaller and smaller as I take off after him. This is pretty fucking cool.

Angel manages to elude my grasp for a good thirty minutes or so, and my wings are starting to ache. This flying stuff is pretty damn tiring. Maybe because it's my first time. Angel seems to sense this and he motions to an island down below where Gwen is. "Try to land there!" He hollers to be heard over the wind. I follow him down and try to mimic what he does but I still end up stumbling a few steps in the sand.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Gwen shrieks, shielding the sandcastle she's building from me.

Angel catches me in his arms and stops me from falling over. He grins at me. "Have fun?"

I wrestle him to the ground. The sand poofs into the air around us as we land with a thud. "You're gonna pay for shovin' me off that damn cliff."

"Oh really?" he asks with an amused look and attempts to roll us over so that he's on top. I lie down directly on top of him, grab his wrists and pin his arms over his head.

"Whatcha gonna do now?" I smirk. He simply grins back at me, unfazed, and starts moving his wings in the sand underneath him. My smirk disappears. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Making a sand angel?" he laughs, "Not much else I can do, is there?"

"Dumbass." I laugh, anger forgotten for a brief moment before I remember what he did to me. "Don't think you're off the hook, boy."

"Oh come on, Mark. Let me up. The sand is getting in my hair," he practically whines.

"The sand is gettin' in your hair, hm?" I grin and pick up a fistful of sand and dump it in his hair. He lets out an indignant yell and struggles underneath me, but I have a slight size advantage not to mention gravity working in my favour. I laugh as he tries to buck me off him.

"You might as well stop," I say casually, "It ain't doin' shit to me." Actually, that's a lie. Him bucking and squirming underneath me is making me really damn hard.

He finally stops moving. "Let me go," he demands. I almost want to laugh at the seriousness of the look in his face.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

He pouts up at me. He's actually pouting. And I'll be damned if it ain't the cutest damn thing I've seen in a while. Possibly ever. I find myself wavering.

"If you let me up right now, I'll give you a blowjob," he offers with a wicked smirk, and grinds his hips up into mine making me groan. I see Gwen perk up from her sandcastle building out of the corner of my eye. Angel lifts his head up as far as he can in his position and gives me a chaste kiss before pulling away and regarding me expectantly. Evil bastard. How can someone so devious be a resident of heaven?

I reluctantly give in. "It better be a fuckin' good blowjob," I warn him.

"Hey, my blowjobs are always fuckin' good," he scoffs.

"Can I watch?" Gwen asks eagerly.

"No," both Angel and I answer in unison.


	2. Black No1

_I just went to post another story when I noticed this was still sitting here and wasn't posted even though I wrote it a while ago lol __super fail right there_**  
**

* * *

**  
2. Black #1**

Hands. On my chest. I open my eyes halfway, yawning widely. Someone says something to me but my ears aren't awake enough to decipher the words. All I know is that the voice is disgustingly cheerful. How can people be so happy this early in the morning? It makes me want to strangle something. Then I notice that there's someone straddling my waist. It takes a while for my sleep-addled brain to recognize the blurry figure as Gwen.

"Wha you doin' 'ere?" I mumble and close my eyes again. I wanna sleep, damnit.

She slaps both hands on my face. "Wake up, sleepy head!"

"If you wanna live, you'll leave now," I growl and try to bat away her hands from my face with my eyes still closed. Maybe if I ignore her, she'll go away soon and I can go back to sleep. Yeah right. Several minutes tick by and she doesn't say anything. I open my eyes to find her staring back at me, her face filling my entire field of vision and much closer than I expected it to be. I jerk my head back into the pillow away from her.

"Good morning," she says with a wide grin.

"It is _not_ a very a good mornin'," I grumble. The look in her eyes tells me she's not leaving any time soon so I roll her off of me and get up. I stand up beside the bed and look down at her. How did she get in here?

"Angel left you a note." She points to a piece of paper on the nightstand. "It says he's going out and will be back later."

I grab the piece of paper off the dresser and read it. Yep, that's what it says. It also says not to let Gwen harass me too much. Hm. "Why are you readin' my notes?"

"Well, if you didn't want me to read it, you shouldn't have left it out in the open," she says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I sigh loudly. Why did Angel have to go and leave me alone with little miss happy here today? He must've let her in too since he knew she would be here to 'harass me' as he put it. I glare down at her. She's sitting on the edge of the bed and grinning up at me, swinging her legs back and forth over the side of the bed. Why the hell is she so happy? She keeps moving her head to the side as if to look behind me. I cautiously turn around, but there's nothing out of the ordinary there. I squint down at her. "What did you do?" I ask suspiciously.

"Maybe you should go take a look in the mirror," she suggests.

The mirror? What the hell? Suddenly I remember her comment about hair dye the other day. Oh, shit. She dyed my wings pink, didn't she? I hurry into the bathroom, expecting to be looking like a goddamn flamingo. When I look over my shoulder in the mirror, I'm surprised but not necessarily in a good way. My wings are black. Well, the sides of my wings are black but the parts closest to my body are still white.

"Do you like it?" she asks from the doorway.

"Do I like it? I look like a goddamn penguin," I grimace, still examining myself in the mirror. I think I'm still not awake enough to be all that angry.

"I'm not done, silly. I couldn't get the rest of your wings because you were too heavy to roll over, but do you like the black? Because if you don't, I can just bleach it back to white," she says brightly.

I turn my head back around to look at her. Just the thought of her coming near me with bleach is very disturbing. I have a feeling I'd end up with no wings at all if I let her do that. "Yeah. I do like the black," I admit. At the same time, I'm wondering if it's a good idea to do that. Don't wanna encourage her to be messing around with my wings while I'm asleep or anything.

She leaves and comes back in with a chair and places it in the middle of the shower area and gestures for me to sit down.

"Don't even think about doin' anything funny. Black only," I warn her as I straddle the chair. She doesn't answer me but goes straight to work instead. I'll have to keep one eye on the mirror to make sure she's not dyeing my wings seven shades of pink. I rest my head on my arms on the back of the chair and stare sleepily at the opposite wall.

"Spread your wings out," she instructs me.

I yawn and do as she asks. The bathroom is big enough for me to do that easily. The shower isn't a cubicle, but a large open area with two showerheads on the far wall. I guess trying to cram your wings into a cubicle wouldn't be all the comfortable. Gwen goes back to work and I go back to trying not to fall back asleep. It doesn't work though. I'm about to doze off when Gwen pats me on the shoulder.

"All done!" She claps her hands together happily.

I get up and examine them in the mirror. All black. "Nice."

"Can we put pink streaks in it now?" she asks with far too much excitement.

"No. No streaks. No pink." I frown at her and go back into the bedroom, intending to go back to sleep. I pretty sure the sun just rose so it's too damn early to be awake. She makes a sound of disappointment but I'm more interested at the large assortment of containers in a box at the foot of the bed that I didn't notice until now. I go over and pick up one. It has silver glitter in it. "You were going to put sparkles on me?" I ask slowly with an arched eyebrow.

"To make you look pretty! Black is so blah--"

"To make me look _pretty_?" I repeat her words to make sure I heard her right.

"But my Marky is already oh so pretty!" Angel cooes in a high-pitched voice from the doorway, making his presence known. He laughs and ducks when I chuck the container at his head. He comes over and wraps his arms around my waist, placing a light kiss on my lips. "Do you like your present?" he asks and runs his hands through my wings, "I would've done it myself but I don't have much experience with..." He trails off when he pulls his hand away and it comes out coated in black dye. "You didn't rinse out the extra dye?"

"She never told me I had to rinse anything out." I turn my attention to Gwen who's currently trying to inch out the doorway unnoticed. When she realizes she been caught, she zips away, giggling madly the entire time.

Angel just chuckles at her retreating form and guides me into the bathroom. "Well, at least that gives us an excuse to get naked," he comments as he strips and goes to turn on the faucet.

"Since when do we ever need an excuse to get naked?"


	3. Who's Your Daddy?

**3. Who's Your Daddy?**

In an instant, I'm inside a large gothic-looking room of some sort. This is definitely not the lake where I was fishing just a few seconds ago. Two demons--I'm guessing that's what they are, judging from the horns and the dark purple skin--materialized in my boat and then somehow we ended up here. Wherever the hell here is.

Everything is decorated in black and deep red. We're standing on a long red carpet leading to a set of tall mahogany doors. I twist my head around and notice a huge throne at the other end of the carpet. Gargoyles and other creatures are carved into the huge stone pillars lining the carpet. It actually looks pretty interesting and I'm sure I would have enjoyed the architecture a lot more if Tweedledee and Tweedledum here weren't jostling me around.

"Get the fuck off me," I growl, shoving one of them away from me. He falls to the floor with a satisfying thump. I'm about to rearrange the other one's face with my fist when the huge doors swing open and a bigger demon strolls into the room. He actually looks kinda human, except for the horns and large black bat-like wings. A little on the pale side, but not some weird purple pigment like my two kidnappers here. I jerk my arm away from the one who's still holding on to me.

Big demon pauses at the sight of us with a look of mild surprise on his face. "Who is this?"

Tweedledee gets up off the floor, looking immensely happy for some reason, and bows deeply. "Your son, your majesty."

What the fuck? My father may have been a little scary sometimes when I acted up as a kid but he was no demon. "I ain't his fuckin' son."

The look of surprise is instantly gone from big demon's face, replaced by a look of annoyance and he closes his eyes. When he opens them again there's a hint of anger there. His eyes flick to me and then back to Tweedledee whose smile is starting to fade away.

"This is not my son," big demon grinds out.

"But master," Tweedledee nervously starts and comes over to grabs one of my wings. I snarl at him and try to pull away from him but he hangs on tight so I extend my wing and flap hard, sending him flying and smashing into one of the stone pillars. Tweedledum starts towards me but immediately stops when big demon stops him.

"Hands off! Can't you two do anything right?" He's getting angrier by the second, his voice rising steadily.

Tweedledee gets up and backs away, head bowed. "Our apologies, your majesty, but--"

"Get out!" Big demon roars, making the floor shake. Literally. I'm starting to think maybe I should get the hell out of here too. Tweedledee apparently isn't moving fast enough for big demon's liking. He flicks his hand and a ball of fire flies out of it towards Tweedledee who explodes into a smoldering pile of ash when it hits him. Okay, I definitely need to get out of here. Tweedledum stares at what was once his buddy before zooming out the door, not wanting to suffer the same fate.

I look towards the doors, wondering what my chances are of making it through them without being incinerated. The doors swing open again and another demon walks in. This one has light blue skin, and I briefly wonder how many different colours demons come in. It's kind of weird.

He bows and then glances at the pile of ash, smirking slightly. Then he notices me and scowls at me before reverting to a neutral face and addressing big demon, "Is there a problem, your majesty?"

"Yes, I need someone competent," he spits out, glaring at the pile of ash, "To bring my son to me. I trust you will be able to recognize him?"

"Of course, master Lucifer. I shall be back soon with him."

"Very well. That is all."

Lucifer? This is Lucifer? I stare at the big demon. He doesn't look anything like what humans say the Devil looks like, except for the horns maybe. Then again, God isn't an old bearded man either. I vaguely hear the doors opening and closing but my eyes are fixated on Lucifer. He strolls over to sit down on his throne and begins to stroke his goatee with one clawed hand. Suddenly he glances at me as if he'd forgotten I was still there.

"Terribly sorry about that," he says rather calmly, the anger seemingly gone, "I'm sure someone will come to get you shortly."

Get me for what? I stare at him warily before glancing towards the doors again.

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you. Demons are not very receptive to having angels such as yourself down here." He smirks, baring some very sharp fangs. There's something weird about his smirk and it's not just the fangs. I just can't put my finger on it.

He waves his hand in my direction. "Why don't you have a seat?"

I give him a confused look before turning around to find an armchair behind me. Do I sit and wait, or take my chances outside? That's Lucifer so this is hell, right? So why is he being so nice? He must be playing mind games with me. I wonder if he's the only one who can throw fire. If not, then I could just beat the shit out of anyone in my way outside. If not, well I'm not stupid enough to try and fight fire with fists. How would I even get back to heaven from here? All these thoughts and questions are making my head spin, but I refuse to sit down and put myself at a disadvantage.

"Wine?" he asks, extending a goblet to me. I continue to stare at him silently and he shrugs, taking a sip from it himself. "So, am I wrong in assuming this is your first time here in hell?"

"This is hell?" I say more to myself than him. My eyes scan the room again. This looks more like a room in Dracula's castle than anything.

"Ah, so you do speak. Yes, this is hell. Home sweet home." He takes another sip of wine and grins. The red is glinting off his fangs and reminds me of blood. Or maybe he actually is drinking blood. "Not what you were expecting?" he asks.

"No…" I trail off when he waves his hand and the wall behind him disappears. Now I can see outside and it definitely looks like hell. Everything is a fiery orange-red, like it's the inside of a volcano. People are burning, screaming in agony. At least I think they're people. They're nothing more than charred outlines of people and yet they're still alive somehow. I flinch, reminded of the fire at my family's home so many years ago. I know they're okay now but it's still a sore spot for me. Just the thought of them being burned alive makes me sick.

I tear my eyes away from the scene and look at him instead. So this is Lucifer, ruler of hell. He tortures people for eternity and yet seems suspiciously civil towards me. I can't stop myself from asking, "So why ain't you roastin' me on a spit out there now?"

He scoffs and waves his hand again, making the wall reappear and blocking out the scene outside. I inwardly breathe a sigh of relief. I don't know if I was imagining it or not but the smell of burning flesh was starting to waft in.

"Oh, please. I'm not the barbarian that everyone makes me out to be," he says, turning the goblet around in his hand, "Every single individual burning out there deserves it in every way possible."

As I'm contemplating the truthfulness of his statement, there's a loud 'poof' and large puff of blue smoke in front of the throne. The smoke clears away somewhat and I can make out the blue demon from before standing there with someone else behind him. I squint through the lingering smoke. Isn't that Angel?

"Always one for an entrance, you are," Lucifer comments, "Out, now."

"Yes, master," purple demon replies and turns to leave, giving Angel a look of disdain. Angel's eyes stay fixed on purple demon as he leaves, until he notices me.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asks me, confusion etched all over his face.

"There was a... misunderstanding," Lucifer explains with a bored look, "The black wings threw them off."

"Knud and Grum?" Angel asks with a grin. I guess Tweedledee and Tweedledum have actual names. Wait, how does Angel know their names?

"Knud and Grum," Lucifer affirms with a loud sigh. He waves his hand and another armchair appears next to mine. Angel glances at it but opts to push me into it and sit sideways in my lap instead, throwing his legs over the arm of the chair. I automatically wrap one arm around his back. Lucifer merely arches an eyebrow at us before offering Angel a goblet of wine. "So Damon, what have you been up to? You haven't visited me in a while."

Did he just refer to Angel as Damon? Wait a minute. Lucifer sent that demon to go get his son, and the demon came back with Angel. Does that mean Angel is Lucifier's son? How is he an angel then? What the fuck? I stare at the man sitting in my lap.

He sees the look on my face and grins at me. "I'll explain to you later," he murmurs to me before turning to Lucifer, "I was grounded."

"What did you do this time?" Lucifer snorts. Angel just looks at me instead of answering him.

"Ah," Lucifer says as if he knows exactly what happened, "Well, there wasn't anything specific I wanted to discuss. I was merely wondering why you hadn't come visit me in such a long time. It's always good to see you, Damon."

Angel gives him a half smile and gets up, pulling me with him.

"I trust you'll be escorting our friend here back?" Lucifer turns his eyes towards me.

"Well it wouldn't be very nice if I left him down here with all these hostile minions of yours, now would it?" Angel replies with a smirk.

Lucifer grins, baring his fangs again, and toasts us with his goblet. "Come back any time, and feel free to bring your _friend_ with you too."

_______

"You're Lucifer's son?!" I immediately pounce on Angel when we re-materialize by the lake.

"Yeah." He shrugs and gives me an amused look.

"But he's--Why are you--You have--" I can't even get my questions out because this is all so fucking confusing. There's so many questions, I don't even know where to start.

"Let me save you from exploding," he laughs, "Long story short, Lucifer and God walked on Earth together a long time ago. He impregnated her and I was born. Everything was fine until they had some sort of fight and they went their separate ways. She founded heaven and he founded hell. The time that I don't spend on Earth, I divide between up here with her and down there with him. She named the residents of heaven after me, so Lucifer refused to call me Angel anymore. He uses my middle name Damon. Earth is the neutral ground. That's why they have an agreement that neither side will interfere in Earthly matters. That's about the only thing they agree on." He rolls his eyes.

"You're the son of God and the Devil," I say slowly with a laugh. I guess that explains his pale complexion and black wings. I shake my head and sit down on a large rock. "That's just fucked up."

"No kidding." He snorts and sits down beside me. "I inherited genes from both sides. That's why I have black wings instead of white. I don't look one hundred percent like either race. You may have noticed both angels and demons in either fortress aren't too fond of me," he says wryly.

"And here I was thinking that guards here were just uptight assholes."

"I'm a half-bred on both sides. I'm 'the part-demon' up here and 'the part-angel' down there. No matter which side I'm on, they don't accept me because I'm contaminated with the blood of the other side. It's not everyone though--mostly just the ones working directly under my parents don't like me. They're the ones that have been brainwashed into vehemently loathing the other side. Those guys just tolerate me because they have to." He picks up some pebbles and starts to throw them in water.

"But you're a half-bred of the two strongest forces in both realms," I remind him.

"Two realms that are completely at odds with each other thanks to a stupid lovers' quarrel." He whips the last pebble into the water, sighing deeply. He looks so dejected as he sits there silently, staring out into the water. I move so that I'm sitting behind him, legs on either side of his, and pull him back against me. He leans back against my chest and I wrap my arms around his waist. I rest my chin on top of his head and we sit there in silence, watching the sunset.

I'm still not quite sure how things work up here. Heaven is supposedly above Earth and yet there's land and bodies of water. Wouldn't they just fall from the sky onto Earth? The sun rises and sets just like on Earth too. Maybe heaven is only figuratively above Earth. I don't know. Angel doesn't know either. He told me there wasn't any point in figuring it out because you teleport between the realms anyways. Or rather he teleports all over. I'll have to get him to teach me how.

Angel seems to have dozed off. He shifts in my arms and I groan when his feathers brush against my bare chest. I've gotten used to only wearing pants. Shirts and wings don't exactly go together well, which is fine because shirts are overrated anyways. It's never too hot or cold up here to warrant a change of clothes. I run my hand through his feathers. Damn, I love this. It feels so fucking good. Someone should synthesize this material back on Earth and market it. They would make a fucking fortune.

"Enjoying yourself back there?" Angel murmurs sleepily.

"Go back to sleep," I grunt.

He ignores me and gets up. "Now what kinda _friend_," he imitates Lucifer's earlier tone perfectly, "would I be if I made you sit here while I sleep?" He asks with a smirk. Lucifer's smirk. I knew it looked familiar.

I laugh. "So that's where you learned your smirk from."

"Comes in handy sometimes." He grabs my arm and pulls me up from the rock. "Come on. Let's go back to your fishing."


End file.
